


You make the winter feel warmer

by flydeparture



Category: GOT7, ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anon request, like soft, snowy days, soft ass shit, soft morning kisses, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: anon request for cuddly morning markjin!Heavy snow had fallen in the night, coating the streets and roofs in a powdery white blanket, halting the day's proceedings in a matter of hours. Two young men clung to each other in their apartment, average in size and average in content.





	You make the winter feel warmer

Crystalised paintings etched on the window pane, the winter leaving swirls and pictures in it's wake as it swept through the town. Heavy snow had fallen in the night, coating the streets and roofs in a powdery white blanket, halting the day's proceedings in a matter of hours. Two young men clung to each other in their apartment, average in size and average in content. The furniture was mismatched and second hand, chips on coffee tables and frayed arm chairs. Books piled on top of each other, towered like sky scrapers, lining the walls and overflowing past the rickety old book shelf they had been leant by their friends. Dog eared and read multiple times, it was rare to find a brand new edition amongst the previously owned pick ups. The radiators hummed into the space, clunking to squeeze even a little bit of heat out. The male of onyx tresses grumbled when an ear splitting buzz rang through the apartment, his companion stirring if only for a moment, before he nuzzled back into the safe press of his boyfriend's chest. Because today was a Tuesday, and Park Jinyoung was a school teacher, specializing in literature to be exact. He peeled his eyes open to spot the digits of six thirty flashing at him from behind his cuddler, taking a second to yawn, then reaching over to slam down the snooze button, pausing that horrible screech.

Dreading leaving the warmth and comfort of his baby intertwined with him, Jinyoung forced himself to gently unwrap himself from the other and to heave of the bed to prepare for school, not before sitting up groggily to glare at the alarm clock one last time. Showered and cleanly shaven, the teacher dressed in a crisp white tee and tucked it smartly into his camel trousers, snatching up his briefcase full with marked work and lesson plans, and headed for the door. Just as he reached for his coat, a text message sound pinged from his phone usually dormant in his pocket. Dark brows furrowing low in curiosity, the man plucked the device from it to glance at the illuminated screen. 

**[text from: Im Jaebum]** Snow has taken over the town and teachers are stuck at home.

The first message read, Jinyoung quirking a brow, surprised to see his close friend and principle of the school texting. The sharp jawed and sharp eyed man wasn't one to text.

**[text from: Im Jaebum]** Students probably won't be able to get in either... take the day off, I'll call a snow day.

Hickory irises widened at the screen, re-reading the message to ensure he had this right. Jaebum was known for his professionalism and persistence, that was what made him such a successful principle. So to see him be liberal and give the school the day off was... unusual. Not one to disturb the decision, Jinyoung tapped out a quick reply of thanks and swiveled on his heels to practically gallop back to bed, kicking off his shoes in different directions and dumping his briefcase on a threadbare sofa. A trail of clothing was left on the way to the room that was currently occupied by his dozing love. Mark was a writer you see, and tended to work from home when he wasn't brewing coffees at the local cafe. His boyfriend's soft brunette locks were the only thing that poked up from the white sheets, curled up in a ball. The darker haired man folded up his glasses onto the bedside table, sliding back under the covers in his boxers and fitted back into the puzzle piece of his boyfriend who cocooned himself in the duvet. The lighter haired boy's nose scrunched up as he was shifted from his slumber, brows pulling into a frown as his lips pursed. Jinyoung let a grin tickle his lips while he admired his partner.

Mark's golden brown fringe fell fluffed up slightly over his closed eyes, quivering as he roused from sleep. Delicate purple veins mapped along the lid, the skin alabaster and almost translucent in the rising sunlight that peeked through the floral curtains. Impossibly long lashes fluttered, caught up in a dream of pastel colours and weightlessness. His nose was sloping long, the bridge curved. Pert lips that were made to press against Jinyoung's, relaxed in a parting for a soft sigh to escape, following the shape of a perfect cupids bow. His jaw drew a strong line down, completing the ethereal features that made up Mark Tuan's face. Jinyoung's heart squeezed at the sight of him warm and snuggled up, soft round the edges and drowning in an over-sized tee. Jinyoung could write poems and prose about his baby, highlighted with glitter and dosed in a honey wash, a thing of beauty and wonderment to behold. He was precious to him.

It took a few seconds for the sleep heavy Mark to register that his boyfriend was back in bed with him, squinting out of one eye when Jinyoung traced a hand over his hip and into the dip of his waist. Fully waking up now, the dream fuzzed male shuffled into a leisurely stretch, what could only be described as a purr vibrating from his chest. Jinyoung grinned once more. His boyfriend really was gorgeous in the mornings, sleepy Mark was one of Jinyoung's favourite Mark's.

"Go back to sleep honey." Jinyoung encouraged him in a whisper, tapping a gentle pat on his bum as he did. Not able to resist, the teacher shifted closer to press a lethargic kiss on Mark's forehead, dotting two over the eyelids for good measure.

"But why are you-" Mark began, interrupted by a lackadaisical yawn. "Why are you back in bed?" He questioned, eyes sliding shut again as he accommodated for his boyfriend's form, slotting a leg in between Jinyoung's.

"It snowed pretty heavy last night, Jaebum closed the school." He explained, carding a hand through his partner's honeycomb waves. Mark only hummed in understanding, pulling Jinyoung closer by his waist.

"Was'time?" He mumbled, his voice also hushed in the early morning of snowfall.

"Just gone seven." Jinyoung informed him with a peak over Mark's shoulder, finally allowing himself to relax into the mattress and his beloved writer. "Lets just sleep." He proposed, not hearing an argument from the other and surely drifting back to sleep as the clock ticked in the kitchen and the tap dripped in the bathroom.

Hours cruised by as the boys slept, safe in their fortress of warmth from the billowing winds that rattled shingles outside. The teacher woke once more to kisses being pecked repetitively on his lips, startling the other when he finally awoke and kissed back. Though Mark was only halted for a second, smiling into the kiss as a hand found the younger's arse, squeezing playfully. Jinyoung let out a soft moan, cupping Mark's jaw which grazed his palm with morning stubble. The older caught the other's lip between his teeth, worrying the plump flesh while Jinyoung groaned. He moved in to tangle his tongue with the other until Jinyoung chuckled against his mouth.

"Morning breath, gross." Jinyoung complained, though still pecking a chaste kiss on the other male.

"Oh shut up, like that's ever stopped us before." Mark reminded him, open mouthed kisses following. Lazily they explored each other, with no need to rush anywhere and with no deadlines to be met, the two young men allowed themselves to drink each other in. Hands found pliable flesh on arses and thighs, Jinyoung hooking Mark's leg over his hip, hinging behind the knee. Mark skated his hands down Jinyoung's bare front, aimless patterns found in the lines of his abdomen. The duvet slipped as they moved, exposing them both to the frigid air of the apartment. Mark was the first to shiver, Jinyoung registering it wasn't just from the kisses they shared.

"God that's cold." The LA native pointed out to embrace his partner tighter as if to dispel the drop in temperature with their shared heat.

"Wanna warm up with a bath?" The younger suggested, rubbing a hand up and down the others arm in an attempt to warm him.

"Yes! Lets have a bath together." Mark beamed, mocha hue's illuminated with flecks of gold.

"I've already showered today!" Jinyoung whined, throwing his head back for dramatic affect.

"So? Bath with me you big meanie, otherwise I'll be all on my own." Mark pouted, bottom lip jutting out as he did. Jinyoung could only heave out a sigh, unable to resist a pouting Mark.

"Eugh fine, but only if you run it." A grin lit up Mark's face, dropping a quick kiss on the other's cheek before he jumped out of bed, scurrying off in the direction of the bathroom. The dark haired male shook his head with a fond smile dancing across his lips, pushing himself up into sitting to wait for the declaration that the bath was ready.

  
Reaching the bathroom doorway, inside Jinyoung set eyes on one of the most adorable scenes he had witnessed. Bubbles with a hue of pink in the light foamed, surrounding the waiting form of his baby, steam rolling off the surface as Mark's cheeks flushed ruddy from the heat and his hair fuzzed up from the condensation. A lucid grin stretched across his face, perfect pearly white teeth gleaming, the heavy scent of lavender hung in the air. Jinyoung's heart sang.

"Get in then!" Mark chirped, giggling at Jinyoung's roll of his eyes, but bouncing up and down in place from sheer excitement as he moved to join him. Water lapped over the tub's sides, but neither paid it any attention. The bathroom wasn't exactly the grandest of appliances. The younger was quick to settle himself into the water, letting out a small yelp when his foot met the sudden change in temperature. As soon as he could relax in the welcoming bath, he reached over to pull the other towards him, Mark angling his legs to wrap around Jinyoung's sides.

"Warmer?" He queried, feeling his own skin rouging in the calidity.

"Much." The writer nodded once, leaning forward to touch a sweet kiss on the other's lips. Jinyoung's hands found his knees, squeezing before he broke the kiss.

"Come on then, lets wash your hair." He proposed, cupping the warm water to wet his boyfriend's hair, the light locks darkening as they became water logged and dripped down his shoulders. The droplets glistened like glass when they caught the light, Jinyoung dipping to kiss some of them away as he snatched up the shampoo. Massaging it into his scalp, tender smiles and content sighs echoed through the room, bouncing off the tile walls. Positions shifted and Mark ended up with his back resting against Jinyoung's front, lathering each other up in body wash to leave them sharing the floral fragrance. They lazed around in the tub, idle kisses and affectionate touches filling the time until the water turned tepid.

Hunger was satisfied once they dressed in sweats and hoodies, knitted cardigans and fluffy socks wrapping them up. They gorged on whatever they could find in the house, neither willing to venture out into the chilling winds and winter wonderland that lay just outside their doorstep. They made hot chocolate with marshmallows and dustings of chocolate, continuously squirting on way too much cream until they felt sick. They tangled with each other on the loudly patterned sofa, wasting the hours with dramas and movies, Jinyoung insisting they watched at least one old classic. Mark obliged if he could use Jinyoung as a muse for one of his characters. He agreed.

Time stretched on as the black and white picture flickered and crackled on screen, the teacher already lost in the old time Hollywood motion. Mark lay is head on his boyfriend's lap, threading the material of Jinyoung's joggers through his fingers nonchalantly. It was here the older felt safe, in their average apartment with their average activities, with his not so average love. He could relax and let the silences stretch, he could work into the early hours of the morning and always be welcomed back with open arms. It was here that the younger could unwind, could allow himself to knock down the professional wall and just be a twenty something man. It was here that they felt themselves, and it was here that they would stay for many, many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> anon request for soft ass markjin cuddles and kisses, I love domestic so much omgs 
> 
> the ending felt a bit lackluster... but I didn't know where to go with it so it stuck
> 
> taking requests so if you want, hit me up at flydeparture.tumblr.com, I also have a twitter @flydcparture so come talk to me there! 
> 
> comments are always welcome with kudos and the lot, cheers for reading angels!


End file.
